Individual Results May Vary
by FromHakaryou
Summary: A trilogy of three smut fics done partly as a gift, partly as a challenge. Featuring Devcon, Kup and Wreckgar.
1. Chapter 1

Kup had never really been keen on two-man groups: He preferred to work alone, with a large group, or not at all. However in his current position he had no choice - he had to locate this Wreck-Gar individual, and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed a guide.

"So, you know this place pretty well then, eh?" Kup pressed, fixing his optics on the blue Cybertronian seated across from him. He received simply a nod as the bounty hunter called Devcon took a deep draft from his high grade. Kup admired the bot's tolerance, he hadn't had much time since the war started to actually visit an establishment and find a drinking partner - so he considered himself lucky that on this rare occasion his soon-to-be partner could keep up with him.

"I wouldn't offer my services if I didn't feel confidently about my knowledge of the geography." Devcon lifted his cup to his lips and smiled. "Plus my current target happens to be hiding out on that planet as well." He powered down his optics to finish off his high grade.

Kup grinned a bit wider and nodded in approval.

"Then it looks like we're travelin' together," the Autobot said, leaning forward and propping his arm on the table by the elbow, offering his hand to Devcon, "partners?"

"Partners." Devcon said after a slight chuckle, gripping Kup's hand tightly.

The two met optics as metal connected and locked gazes. A silent question passed between them, but as both had 'asked' the same question, the answer was already there. Experienced warriors such as the two of them had become masters at reading the unspoken. However they were aided this time not only by insight, but by the fact that this particular question had a very specific look behind it, and unbeknownst to each other, they'd both asked numerous times before. Cybertronians like them, being a little past their prime, were not likely to settle down, and were likely to seek out partnership of the non-lasting type.

Giving Kup a rather smarmy smirk, Devcon raised a hand in a signal for another two cups of high grade. He had seen his share of wandering Autobots since leaving Cybertron, and he had to admit that this Kup character was one of the more attractive ones. He also had a very alluring air about him, for he carried himself like a seasoned warrior - well trained and loyal-, but there was something hidden in his chassis. Perhaps a playful streak or suppressed mischievousness. Devcon liked that - he knew a challenge when he saw one.

Kup uttered a small 'thank you' as a full glass of high grade was set down in front of him. He picked up the cup and powered down his optics to take a swig. The high grade was good: real good. It burned his throat as it went down but warmed his spark pleasantly. This was their fourth round in less than an hour, and it was only just beginning to dull Kup's central processor. Setting the drink back down he wondered if his easy-on-the-optics partner was feeling it yet.

"So, who exactly are you searching for, Autobot?" Devcon asked softly, looking around the tavern almost suspiciously. "You're a long way from Cybertron."

"I'm looking for a Junkion named Wreck-Gar," Kup supplied, lightly twirling his cup in his hands, "we've got intelligence that says he's actually seen the Decepticon Matrix of Leadership." He lifted his optics to Devcon's, wondering how much lore the ex-soldier was familiar with. He was given a slight cock of the helm.

"The Decepticon matrix? I thought that didn't really exist."

"So did we - so did Prime." Kup sighed, pausing to sip once more. "But we got our hands on a guy named Brass Maxis, and he had a piece of it. We managed to wrangle a name out of him: The name of the last person who had the piece - Wreck-Gar."

"Brass Maxis, you mean the scientist?"

"The one and only." Kup said, clearly impressed.

"What was he doing with the matrix?"

"We don't really know. The guy heading up the, well, information extraction didn't know what he was doing, and we lost our POW before someone else could take over."

"Lost him? How?"

"Would you believe he was rescued?"

"A Decepticon - rescued?" Devcon scoffed. "He must have been pretty important."

"Well, not really him, but his eldest son, Ironclad." Kup took a moment to make sure he could afford it, and then waved for a fifth round. "Ironclad was a big player in Megatron's ploy to take out the Triple Changers."

"Ah, right. I heard about them - mainframe abnormalities, their type."

"You can say that again." Kup didn't even acknowledge the bar maid, instead he kept going. "Apparently Sharpshred had expressed a great interest in Ironclad's unique coating - to the point that she had attempted to seduce the lad. Well obviously Hy-tech wasn't too happy about that - so he attacked the boy's mother. He wasn't, ultimately, the cause of her termination, but Ironclad blamed him for it."

"Wasn't ultimately the cause?"

"Naw - he beat the scrap out of her, but it was a Decepticon who finished her off. Family too, from what I hear."

"Fitting."

"Just a little, but Megatron planned on using the whole thing to his advantage. Warping Ironclad's rationale chip he convinced the kid to agree to, basically, a suicide mission. By this point the slagging Triple Changers had already taken Octane, so they were on the top of Megatron's list. The plan was for Ironclad to appeal to Sharpshred's curiosity and convince her he was done with the Decepticons. Then he was supposed to turn her against Hy-tech, since everybody knew he had a one-up on her; and hopefully he'd scrap her. Then Ironclad was to lead Hy-tech and Octane into a trap. Megatron promised Ironclad he could have Hy-tech - of course what he didn't tell the boy was that he would have to survive the onslaught first since Megatron planned to open fire on the trio the moment they were in sight."

"So, how does Brass Maxis fit into all this?"

"He and Ironclad were reportedly very close, and he was kidnapped before Megatron could put the plan into motion. Being a relatively intelligent kid, Ironclad told Megatron to his faceplate, that he wasn't doing anything until his father was safe."

"Got you." Devcon said, nodding then looking at his drink. Would it be worth it to order another round? He was already feeling the bubbles in his equilibrium gauge, and was looking forward to 'recharge' with Kup - so was there really a need for it? He lifted his optics and grinned at the green Autobot across from him.

"I think you and I are on the same wavelength, Devcon." Kup snickered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You want to rent a room, or does my ship sound ok to you?" The blue Cybertronian asked as the duo stood, leaving payment for their drinks on the table.

~I dunno,~ Kup responded playfully, using a comm. channel so there would be no chance of them being over heard, ~how much abuse can your ship handle?~

~Are you questioning the reliability of my space-craft, Kup?~ Devcon replied, though his voice was just as playful. ~Because that, my friend, would be a mistake.~

Kup grinned wildly at the blue bot as he held open the door for him, chuckling.

~Naw, of course not! I just don't want to be held responsible for denting anything.~ He let the statement hang promisingly and fell into step behind Devcon as they entered the docking station.

The whole port seemed to be asleep. The only life there the duo apparently left at the bar. There were a good number of ships; however they were all most likely empty. Ports like this one were notorious for attracting the lowest kind of scum, so most of the crews and captains of the ships would be inside, enjoying whatever luxuries they could afford. Only men like Devcon, Kup mused to himself, respected their ship enough to know its luxury could not be beaten.

Devcon's ship was small, but pleasantly so. It seemed to have been constructed specifically for the purpose of carrying Devcon, his hit, and perhaps a third party. Kup grinned to himself, for indeed the ship looked more than capable of taking a beating.

"SolarFlare." Devcon said affectionately, looking over his shoulder at Kup. "I've had her for seventeen years now and she's never once let me down."

"She's quite a beauty. Is she custom?"

"Essentially - yes. She used to be an escape pod on a warship for the Vilsid people, but I picked her up at a cheap price and used the money I would have spent on a ready ship to have her completely modified." Devcon paused and opened the door to the cockpit, waving Kup inside. "So if you do dent anything, you'll be paying to fix it."

"Aye aye, capt'n." Kup slurred slightly, high grade now fully working through his circuits. He leaned up against a dark red counter as Devcon followed him in, closing and locking the door in his wake.

"So, who's switching?" Devcon said in almost a growl. He reached up and slowly, rather uncoordinatedly, removed the weapon from atop his helm. He set it down on a small card table, and narrowed his optics curiously as Kup began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Autobot?"

"You cut right to the chase, dontcha?"

"I've gotten used to working on a tight schedule." Devcon supplied lazily before sizing Kup up. "So?"

"You ever heard of a little game called 'heatlock'?" Kup suggested, crossing his arms over his chestplate. He was rewarded with a tilt of Devcon's helm.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous, Kup?"

"You got any better ideas, merc.?"

"I'm a bounty hunter, soldier: Not a merc."

"You game then?" Kup smirked, moving away from the counter and stepping towards Devcon. Bringing the duo close enough to feel the other's breath on their faceplates, the Autobot hummed alluringly at Devcon. The reaction was a soft, pulsing glow from Devcon's spark - a soft, minty blue in color. It was strongest at his chest, but it radiated through each and every crack in his armor. At this point, however, it wasn't strong enough to taint his faceplate.

"Alright." Devcon sighed, exhaling hot air into Kup's faceplate. "First one to break, switches?" He continued, humming back with his own unique pitch as he powered down his optics.

~Agreed.~ Kup , shutting off his own visuals. ~Begin.~

Heatlock was a simple, but dangerous game. The players would cease internal cooling functions and stop inhaling cool air. This would rapidly heat their cores. Most Cybertronians could do this, without great risk, for a minute - however three minutes was plausible. After three minutes damage begins to take hold, and at five minutes the body automatically shuts itself down and begins cooling. Anything past five minutes meant that the Cybertronian had sustained manual function damage, and was entering overheat.

Kup had played this game ever since he was a child: He had threatened his parents with it until he got his way; he had made himself untouchable in the academy with an impressive winning streak; and he'd used it to gain his share of recharge mates. He had a technique which had never let him down, and a fierce determination to watch Devcon switch for him.

Devcon, on the other hand, had seen more of the vast galaxy than Kup had - though Kup was no homebody. However Devcon had made arrests on the desert planet of Fai, the volcanic systems of Nalduune, and the completely submerged city of Tarfleplex - all three of these arrests had nearly sent him into overheat. His core, for these reasons, was well adapted to dealing with heat many Cybertronians would find entirely unbearable. It was a silent pride of his.

Kup's humming faded just the slightest bit as he began to feel the condensation forming on his faceplate and under his helm. He kept his optics off-line as he began to feel it bead and drip down his neck. Any nano-second now, Devcon would break...

Devcon didn't even attempt to hide the smirk on his faceplate as he felt a few drops of condensation hit his chest piece. Kup was still humming, though it was a bit softer now, but Devcon knew the Autobot wouldn't be winning. He increased the volume of his own humming in playful spite.

Kup couldn't help but power-up his optics as he felt and heard Devcon's humming grow louder. He was witness to a devious smirk on the bounty hunter's faceplate. The old soldier narrowed his optic scope and concentrated on humming louder than his partner. That would teach him that Kup didn't switch for anyone.

Devcon's humming 'hiccupped' as he attempted to hold in a chuckle at Kup's determination. He thought about taunting him via comm., or even humming louder to instigate, but the contest came to an abrupt end without his help. Kup, it seemed, had attempted to up the volume of his humming again, this time in challenge instead of response to challenge - but the heat interfered. The Autobot's hum got 'caught', he coughed, and then sucked in a long, cooling breath.

As Kup stepped back and abruptly stopped humming, Devcon let out a deep chuckle and crossed his arms over his chestplate. He looked well beyond smug.

"Looks like I won." He said, his voice deep with heat. Kup answered him with a 'humph' and a mumbled replied as he looked up and away indignantly.

"What's wrong, Autobot?" Devcon thrummed his core, stepping closer and taking Kup's chin between two fingers. Tilting the blue optics back in his direction he smiled darkly.

"Sore loser?"

"Wasn't a fair match." Kup grumbled, though defeat was easy to hear in his voice. "I'm still roughed up from that bar fight earlier..."

"Kup, you won that fight."

"Doesn't mean they didn't get a few good hits in!" Kup declared, wrenching his chin out of Devcon's grasp. "But I'm - I'm a bot of my word so... So you win. This time!" He finished quickly, poking the bounty hunter in the chest. His wrist was immediately captured and used to pull Devcon closer.

"Don't worry - I'll be gentle." Devcon cooed. He then quickly, before Kup could respond, tipped his helm forward, wrapped his lips over an exposed wire on Kup's throat, and sucked. He felt the Autobot shudder and gripped Kup's shoulder gently with his free hand. The wires at his lips were taunt and stress heavy - which meant Devcon was going to have to really work to get Kup relaxed enough to lubricate, let alone switch.

Kup felt the anger within him (born from Devcon's last comment) slowly subside, and it was replaced by a deep and sudden need. He wasn't sure if it was the high grade, the fact that he hadn't gotten any in a while, or both, but he was suddenly uncontrollably horny. He tilted his helm back to freely offer Devcon a little more of his neck. It wasn't one of his sweet spots, but slag, it felt good. He maneuvered the hand in Devcon's grip enough to splay his fingers over the blue bot's chest. The other he slid up Devcon's back, searching for a small seam he'd seen earlier.

Devcon flicked his tongue out, almost lazily, over the exposed wires and cords of Kup's throat. He explored with the tip of it, discovering wires with patches (he pressed his tongue hard against the seams, following them as best he could), and cords that seemed to have been completely replaced (these even tasted slightly different). He pulled his tongue back behind his faceplate, smirking as he felt a steady, curious hand on his back. He did not have long to enjoy it, however, for a finger from said hand found the seam of his back. It was a rare condition, this seam, for it essentially was his transformation transfuser. He and the few others who shared this condition could be forcibly transformed - even against their will.

~Kup,~ the bounty hunter with a quiver.

~Don't get your chassis in a knot, Devcon,~ Kup replied: Snarky. ~I know what it is.~

The Autobot warrior felt his partner relax just the slightest bit. He was still obviously uncomfortable though, judging by the fact that his mouth had stopped its ministrations and he was simply panting against Kup's neck. The cycle of hot then cold air made Kup's core quake pleasantly, so he decided to show the loner just how much he knew about these seams.

Devcon had only been eased slightly by Kup's confession, mostly because Devcon was a programmed bounty hunter and his constantly alert senses warned him that he may have let his guard down too soon. The warnings were instantly put to rest as two of Kup's fingers began to slowly climb the seam, their gentle tips just barely touching the delicate and fragile wires beneath. He reeled. The sensation was unlike anything he had felt before. Most of his one-night-stands were so focused on overload they didn't even begin to explore his framework; Kup had not only explored, he had found territory unfamiliar to even Devcon himself.

It felt, almost, like having his valve entrance gently probed but there was this high-powered, almost suppressed tingle of pain that began to flow deliciously through his core and spark alone. And the idea that, at any second, Kup could force him to his knees in agony, made his lower panel simply ache.

Kup grinned as he heard a soft click, signaling that even though Kup was switching, Devcon had opened first. He applied just the smallest amount of pressure the seam, feeling more than hearing Devcon moan in response. He curled the fingers of his other hand inward playfully, scraping them against Devcon's chestplate. He took a small step forward and could instantly feel the heat from the exposed lower panel.

Devcon knew he had to get a grip. He and Kup had turned this into a contest, and while it was really all about making yourself feel good and not winning or losing - he still wanted to win. He held fast as Kup stepped forward and tipped his hips just slightly towards the Autobot. He could feel the responding heat from Kup's lower panel, but it was clear Devcon still had a bit of work ahead of him.

He released Kup's wrist and shoulder and slowly pulled each of his hands down to Kup's waist. The left hand he dragged slowly across the chest piece, making sure to poke and prod each little hole, seam, dent and joint along the way. His right hand he slid down Kup's side, pressing and squeezing every time he got a hand hold. When both hands were stationed at Kup's hips he moved them slowly around to Kup's aft and...

Kup's faceplate lit up with hot energon as the echo of his yelp faded away. He knew there was a smirk on Devcon's face, the slaggin' bastard, but just because he'd found a sweet spot didn't mean Kup was going to be goo in his hands - No way. Kup was already daunted by the idea of switching, and there was no way he was going to open without a fight. Devcon was on the right track, but Kup wasn't going to help him any.

He decided, for the time being, that the bounty hunter's seam was too easy. It felt like cheating. So he'd have to find some other area to exploit. He slid his hand the rest of the way up Devcon's back and tightly gripped his shoulder. He then turned his focus to the free hand splayed on Devcon's chest: It seemed like a good place to start. After a few nano-seconds of brushing his palm over the surface, he curved his fingers around the side and found an open joint. Cautiously, curiously, he pressed a finger inside.

Devcon's optics clouded over as Kup's finger brushed over his internal wiring. The sudden burst of heat caused a few bubbles to rise and pop within his equilibrium gauge and he stumbled forward. What could have been an embarrassing fall was saved by the empty counter which now pressed into Kup's lower back. Feeling his knuckles brush the underside of the surface, Devcon wrapped his palms over Kup's aft and in one, fluid motion lifted the Autobot to sit on the counter.

There was a loud clang as Kup whacked the side of Devcon's helm. He did it partly to reprimand the bounty hunter for such a move, and partly to hide the sound of his panel clicking open. He had always had a sensitive aft, fortunately most (if not all, he couldn't rightly remember) the Cybertronians who knew that little fact were dead. Kup hoped Devcon kept his high grade hole shut - for Devcon's sake.

While taking a moment to ponder his next move, Kup was assaulted once more by the heat of Devcon's mouth, this time along the curve of his chestplate. He returned both his hands to Devcon's metal, gripping the bounty hunter's shoulders tight. He felt the blue bot's glossa run side to side over his chassis, making him moan as the drying condensation tingled. The drag of Devcon's smooth, wet glossa turned all of Kup's sensor inhibitors off and a pleasant chill ran through his core like a tiny overload.

Devcon powered down his optics as he pressed his tongue along the seams of Kup's plating. The old soldier tasted like sweet iron and dark oils, and the bounty hunter began humming in appreciation. A bout of Kup's quivering brushed Devcon's piece along the inside of the Autobot's thigh, and the humming was broken by a moan. Challenge be damned. Devcon couldn't hold out much longer and his lips curved into a devilish grin.

Kup soon became lost in the smooth drag of the glossa on his chassis, and was slowly brought out of his blissful stupor as he realized Devcon was making a new pattern. After sliding his glossa back to the center of Kup's chest, he began to pull it down. It crawled over the remaining length of Kup's chest piece to the hard, sharp interlocking plates of his midsection. Kup unknowingly began kneading at the balls of Devcon's shoulders as the bounty hunter crouched and dipped his head, making his intentions perfectly clear.

Devcon felt rather than saw Kup's spark begin to pulse through the cracks in his outer armor. Out of curiosity he did turn on his optics for a nano-second to see the color: a warm, dark green. He smiled and powered his optics back down. He traced his tongue slowly over the descending plates of Kup's midsection until it bumped against his lower armor. Devcon turned up his audios as Kup began to moan and shake.

Kup felt just the smallest twinge of indignation as Devcon began to lick at his lower armor because this specific technique was normally only used on unsure females - but it felt so good he wasn't about to stop it. He tightened up as the glossa slipped around the joint at his hip- the incredibly sensitive joint. His mouth fell open and he squeezed Devcon's shoulder so tight the joint groaned. His core thrummed wildly as Devcon's glossa pulled away and found the now open panel. His optics fizzed out as the glossa got closer... closer...

Devcon focused almost entirely on his taste receptors as he circled the tip of his tongue around the entrance of Kup's valve. The taste of dark oils was present, but it was masked by a sweet, almost tangy taste which settled in the back of Devcon's throat. His shoulders almost began to ache as Kup's grip got tighter and tighter - but he was determined now. He reached up and placed a palm on Kup's midsection, bracing the other against the inside of Kup's left thigh. He tried to calm his core, thrumming in anticipation, but as he slipped his tongue off the rim and onto one of the hot, pliable sides, it only increased the thrumming.

Kup let out a long, low growl as Devcon's glossa just kept going. Having never been on the receiving end of such attention he had no idea what to expect, and was shocked motionless at the sensation. He had expected Devcon's glossa to be warm, hot even, but it wasn't - it was lukewarm, almost cold. Then, as he wasted precious nano-seconds on thought, he realized that it wasn't cold - his valve was just so hot it seemed that way. As if sensing his wandering thoughts, Devcon brought him back to the present by removing his glossa and blowing a thin stream of swelteringly hot air directly into his valve opening.

Devcon winced as Kup jerked, managing to kick the bounty hunter in the side. Without waiting for Kup to recover, Devcon sucked quickly on two of his fingers, wetting them with condensation. He then stood back up straight, pressing his chestplate to Kup's, and slowly pressed his fingers into the Autobots valve. He powered up his optics for the reaction and his core continued to thrum powerfully.

Kup let his helm fall backwards as he was suddenly invaded. His mouth fell open as two strong emotions battled for control. One was humiliation: He had never switched for anyone before and it almost made him feel underestimated and un-respected. However this was over shone by an overwhelming lust. He suddenly craved more! He knew immediately that he would not be satisfied with Devcon's fingers, but could not yet admit to himself that what he wanted was Devcon's piece - hard, fast and everything but gentle.

Devcon continued to smile wickedly as Kup rocked his hips into the bounty hunter's fingers, seeking more. He spread the two digits into a 'v' so that he made contact with two of the valve walls, and began thrusting them in and out slowly, driving his partner towards lubrication. He watched Kup's mouth fall open invitingly, and carefully slid two of his fingers from his free hand into the opening. He was pleasantly surprised when Kup bit down on them roughly, condensation beginning to stream slowly from the corners of his lips. The bounty hunter moaned softly as Kup began to play with the penetrating fingers using the tip of his tongue.

Kup, despite being totally overwhelmed by new and indescribable sensations, kept a mental tally on how many times he would have to pay Devcon back. The situation made him feel so utterly humiliated that, had it not felt so slagging amazing, he would have terminated Devcon at least twice over by now. As it was he could only rock into Devcon's fingers, suck on the others in completely unabashed lust, and moan. His faceplate was scarlet with hot energon and his optics wouldn't have been able to function even if he'd wanted them to. His mainframe was so wrapped up in processing the attention being given to his valve that it would not be able to handle the visual input on top of that. He let out a whine, muffled by Devcon's fingers, as he felt a strange new release catching up on him. He barely resisted the urge to pull his legs closed as his valve finally began lubricating.

Devcon pulled a face as his fingers were suddenly covered in a hot and annoyingly sticky fluid - clearly emphasizing that Kup had never switched before, seeing as how the more one lubricated the less 'sticky' the lubrication became. He slowly removed his fingers, and then used them to spread the lubricant around the seam of Kup's exposed lower panel. He felt Kup stiffen and looked up, pulling his fingers out of the Autobot's mouth.

~What?~ He panted, and even his comm. voice sounded strained.

~I- uh...~ Kup stammered, turning his helm away, even though his optics were still powered down.

~Kup, what?~

~I've never...~

~I can tell.~

~I don't...~

~It's painless.~

~Permanent?~

~Sigma no. I'll even switch it back when we're done.~ Devcon did not receive an answer over comm., instead he felt the Autobot relax, and figured that was the only confirmation he would get.

Devcon took his time in making sure he thoroughly wet the entire surface of the lower panel before placing his palm between the small, empty opening which concealed Kup's piece. He then gripped his thumb inside the moist valve, the index finger into the empty hole, pressed his palm inward gently, and rotated. The panel stubbornly refused to budge at first, making Devcon turn a little harder. Unfortunately when it still continued to refuse he tried even harder, and it snapped into its new position, startling Kup so badly he let out a shout, balled a fist, and bunched Devcon square in the jaw. Devcon stepped backwards quickly, holding his hands up with lubrication dripping down one arm.

~Woah.~ He calmly.

~Sorry. I-I just wasn't expectin' that... Ingrained uh, reflexes, y'know?~ Kup sounded genuinely apologetic, though thoroughly ruffled.

~Right.~ Devcon stepped back up, then paused. ~You sure you're really ok with this, Autobot?~

~Yeah. I mean, not really, but uh - I lost to you, and, well, I'm too revved up to stop now. So, uh... I just won't be making a habit out of it...~

Kup frowned a little as Devcon closed the gap between them, placing one hand on his hip joint, the other on his thigh. He felt the bounty hunter hesitate, and Kup sighed. He placed one hand on Devcon's helm, the other on his shoulder.

~If you're gonna do this: Do it right. I'm not some weepy floozy - so don't treat me like one.~

Devcon chuckled verbally and tightened his grip.

~Alright.~

Kup's optics flashed white for half a nano-second before blinking out again as he was penetrated. The pain was brief, registering only at the initial thrust, and then there was nothing but pleasure. The piece hit every inch of Kup's valve walls, and it was colder than ice. He felt his systems lock-up momentarily only to be jarred back online by a chill of gratification as it coursed through his chassis. He let out a long, low moan.

Devcon too froze at the initial contact, joints locking up as he experienced (for the first time in his function cycle) a valve which had never before been penetrated. The pressure was immense, pulsing and hot. His core practically cooed as it's thrumming increased, vibrating his whole body. His fingers dug so deeply into Kup's leg and hip that he could almost feel the metal crack in protest - but Kup had urged him not to be gentle. He pulled out slowly with a growl of anticipation.

The feeling of being penetrated was matched only by the sensation of the pull-out and Kup felt relief wash over him when he remembered Devcon's optics were offline and the bounty hunter would not be able to see the face he made. He had never experienced such blissful, aching, indescribable friction, and every inch of him wanted more. As Devcon prepared for re-entry, Kup braced himself on the edge of the counter and slammed his hips forward to meet the bounty hunter's thrust. The clang of metal-on-metal was matched by a shout from Devcon as his piece was fully enveloped in the hot, pliable walls of the valve.

The bounty hunter growled before tripling his pace. His thrusts began denting the edge of the counter, and Kup's back began to do the same to the back wall. He eventually slid both hands to Kup's hip joint, pulling him closer for each thrust. He almost had the presence of processor to laugh as Kup wrapped his legs over Devcon's waist, further pulling them together. Devcon's spark began to vibrate in anticipation.

Kup had impressive stamina where bondmating was concerned, but this was going to own him in no time flat. His competitive streak had been all but obliterated when he'd been penetrated, but he still felt the urge to catch Devcon as off-guard as possible. Using his legs as leverage he wrapped both arms around Devcon's neck and hoisted himself off the counter. Unfortunately it appeared Devcon was not prepared to handle the shift in their weight.

Devcon stumbled backwards as he attempted to urge his legs into actually working, but his mainframe was completely engrossed in the act of bonding. His equilibrium gauge couldn't keep up and his back slammed into the far wall: hard. His feet suddenly slipped from under him and he found himself slowly grating down the wall, making a horrible racket as metal scraped against metal. Eventually he found himself sitting on the floor with Kup in his lap.

~Ha!~ Kup cried triumphantly, panting. ~Now this is more like it!~

Kup's faceplate broke into a grin as he moved his hands to pin the momentarily stunned Devcon's arms to his side, and began riding him. It was atrociously beyond dignified, and certainly not something Kup would ever want to be caught doing, but now he could focus on finding out what felt good. Devcon started moaning in something between frustration and pleasure, but didn't struggle to reinstate himself in the more dominant position. Kup suppressed a moan.

~O-oooh...~ Devcon purred, helm falling back as Kup took the lead. ~Pri-himus...~ His core and spark began to match thrumming with pulsing and he couldn't concentrate: Couldn't think at all! All he knew was that his piece was wrapped tightly in the warm, moist valve, and in this new position every time Kup almost let him pull out he was privy to a succulent sucking sensation the likes of which he did not think he'd feel again. He relaxed everything that he could relax and focused all his energy on his piece, enjoying being simultaneously dominant and submissive. It was a unique experience, to say the least.

Kup knew he was finished. The moment he took the mantle he'd been able to pleasure himself, and knowing best how to do that, he'd reached his end quick. His optics once again powered up into a white nothingness before shutting down. Every circuit in his wiring spasmed with the pressure of a massive surge of energon. His piece, still concealed within his lower panel, jerked slightly and released its thin stream of fluid. The liquid would simply be absorbed back into his panel walls.

Devcon would have lasted a little while longer, if Kup's valve walls wouldn't have tensed, spasmed and clenched during the Autobot's overload. The bounty hunter didn't even attempt to hold back or control himself as he overloaded, firing a slightly thinner stream than his partner into the quivering valve. The fluid simply leaked out with the remaining lubricant.

The bounty hunter felt Kup relax, his hold on Devcon's arms loosening. He pulled one hand free, reached down and snapped Kup's panel back into black roughly.

"Bastard." Kup rasped.

"Scrap-heap." Devcon responded breathlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

"-there!"

"Where!?"

"There, damnit! That cave!"

"And what the slag makes you think we'll be safer in there?"

"It's an old crash-site! I can see the extro-biological force field! Just trust me - GO!"

Devcon, currently not able to think of anything else to do, grabbed the arm of Wreck-Gar, shifted Kup higher up on his back, and ran towards the cave, er, crash-site. The rescue mission had gone well thus far, not great and certainly not according to plan, but Devcon had killed his mark and taken proof, so it wasn't a total loss. Unfortunately Kup had been shot in the back, paralyzing him until he could get new parts, and the Wreck-Gar individual was leaking not only coolant but energon also, and at an alarming rate.

"Yaw taht s'tahw? Yaw taht gniog ew era yhw?"

"Shut up!" Kup shouted, turning his optics to the youngish Wreck-Gar. "Don't say anything unless you can say it in a language we understand!"

"Gz, tch rn't w? N nd t yll!"

Devcon let out a shout of frustration and practically threw Wreck-Gar into the cave before following. The sounds of weapons and shouting, as well as the presence of groping vines, was instantly shut out as the trio plunged into the hole in the hull of the completely vertical space-ship. They landed in an undignified, sparking heap.

"Anera eht ni refas saw I! Ah! Eucser a siht llac syug uoy? Mleh ym, ho."

The sound of a clang echoed in the cockpit where the trio had landed.

"Kup told ya twice to shut up, Wreck-Gar."

"N. H tld me nt t tlk nlss cld spk n lngg ndrstnd- nd, tchncll, shld ndrstnd wht 'm sng."

"Oh, Primus take me; I'm ready." Kup moaned. The old Autobot watched helplessly as Devcon untangled himself from the mass of parts and limbs and approached the warrior. He smirked widely as the bounty hunter was forced to pick him up like an infant and hold him for a nano-second before finding a spot to set him and gently propping him in a sitting position against the wall.

"Lanimret ylbissop. Dab llew,... si kael siht kniht I tub, edurtni ot naem t'nod I." Wreck-Gar mused solemnly to himself. He sat up and placed a hand high on his mid-section, frowning as he pulled it away to reveal coolant and energon. He held the wet hand up to show Kup and Devcon.

"Ees?"

~Do you understand a word that he says, Kup?~ Devcon , putting his hands on his hips as he studied the... odd Junkion.

~Nope. Not a bit.~ Kup responded, shaking his helm. ~But I kind of get the impression he can understand us.~

~Why do you say that?~

~He's trusted us thus far without struggle.~

~True.~ Devcon started back towards Wreck-Gar slowly. "Wreck-Gar, let me see that hole. I think I'll be able to wield it closed and stop the leak."

"K, bt thnk 'v lst lt f flds... fl rll wk, nd trd." Wreck-Gar slurred, lifting his arms and watching Devcon approach. "O i e a o ayi aou a, a e?"

"Uh, right." Devcon muttered, shaking his helm. He knelt next to Wreck-Gar and carefully inspected the wound. It was really the worst kind of shot - not wide and with very little outer armor damage which made it easy to overlook, and extensive damage only to the outer-most layer of circuits, again so that no functions were impaired. It simply leaked. A lot. Devcon frowned as he switched out his left hand for a wielding tool.

"This is going to be real easy to patch up, Wreck-Gar, but it looks like you've lost a lot of fluid. I uh, and we certainly don't have any here."

"Tob dlo, soidua ruoy xif! Dias tsuj I tahw taht t'nsi! Tol a?! I evah diulf tsol ev'I - ho? Yas uoy did tahw?" Wreck-Gar fairly growled. He could feel it now, though, starting to creep in. His central processor was slowly shuffling through his lower functions, trying to decide which ones it was safe to temporarily shut down. On top of that he felt cold, and he hated feeling cold.

~Devcon,~ Kup said warningly, ~His primary shield just clicked off-line. He's power saving. That means he's not going to be able to make it anywhere until we get him some more energon. Coolant he'll be ok with on low, we can just open all his vents...~

~Not good.~ Devcon responded, only slightly distracted by his project. ~We need to find some way to - ~ He paused as Kup began laughing out loud.

"Wht?" Wreck-Gar questioned, echoed by Devcon.

"There is a way we can give him enough energon to keep him moving."

"How?"

"Wonk at tnaw I erus ton m'I... rethgual taht htiw delpuoc, aedi taht." Wreck-Gar moaned softly.

"There is a way to transfer just energon during bondmating. The technique allows the energon to flow directly from one Cybertronian's circuitry to the other's. An effective transfusion." Kup laughed.

Wreck-Gar and Devcon regarded each other momentarily before Devcon turned a glare to Kup, and Wreck-Gar's faceplate lit up.

~I should scrap you here and now!~ The bounty hunter threatened viciously, even balling a fist to emphasize. Kup simply smiled and shrugged - to the best of his abilities.

"Wll, 'm pn fr nthng. Nd th nrgn vcn sn't t bd n th ptcs - s, h, jst tll m wht t d." Wreck-Gar said a bit playfully as he looked from Devcon to Kup, then back again.

Devcon slowly resigned himself to his fate and turned to face Wreck-Gar. His faceplate lit up instantly as he was given a coy smile and a wink. He removed the gun from his helm roughly as he addressed Kup.

"Alright, fine. But only because he needs this." The blue bot grumbled. "What first?"

"Well, you can't very well do anything with your panels closed now can you?" Kup supplied smugly.

~You're gonna suffer for this, Autobot.~

~Stop complainin' ya big baby. He's seriously in need. If I could swap places with you I would.~ Kup offered, and though his voice was still a little smug, Devcon could tell it was the truth.

Devcon powered down his optics as he leaned forward and gently pressed Wreck-Gar up against the wall. He received only slight resistance which told him Wreck-Gar was only just as willing as himself. He tried to hold in a sigh as he leaned further still and sought out the Junkion's neck. His target was offered freely to him and he felt weak hands grip his arms as he began to suck and lick neglected cords and wires. Contrary to the taste of Kup (which Devcon had not yet been able to forget), Wreck-Gar was impossibly sweet and coppery.

Wreck-Gar tried his best to tell himself that this was happening only so that Devcon could transfer energon to him - but he didn't know how long he could keep up the mantra. He'd long been aware of his 'clingy' habits towards mates, bonded or otherwise, and though he tried not to let himself become dependant on his partners it always seemed to just happen. It did not help that Devcon and Kup had just saved him from seven years of seclusion on this asylum planet, nor that his last partner had left him only days before his capture in a state of agony and despair. Plus, Devcon's tongue was very talented.

Kup regretted almost instantly opening his mouth. Yes it was aid for a bot in need, plus it was dangerous and unkind to leave him in such a state. Unfortunately Kup had forgotten to take into account the fact that he was temporarily paralyzed - which meant he would have to witness the whole bonding experience without being able to respond correctly. He would just have to store the files for later use.

As Devcon continued, knocking Wreck-Gar's helm back in a far tilt of appreciation, he felt the Junkion's hands begin to fumble their way up to his shoulders. Relief suddenly washed over him as he realized that it probably wouldn't take long to open Wreck-Gar's panel, after all the bounty hunter had no idea how long the Junkion had been a patient. Cybertronians aged so physically slowly that Wreck-Gar could have been a prisoner for over a century and wouldn't 'look' it. He suppressed a shudder as Wreck-Gar found a sweet spot on the back of his neck, and reached up to gently squeeze the Junkion's hip.

Perhaps under normal circumstances Wreck-Gar would have tried to hold out. Having been nothing but abused and neglected for so long he should have tried to prolong the pleasure. However he had no such control in his current state. His core thrummed in delight at the attention, but his central processor reeled at having to juggle this as well as keeping him functioning on such low levels of energon. Apparently realizing this would not stop until it was over, Wreck-Gar's body gave in and his panel clicked open.

Kup smiled a little as he heard Wreck-Gar's panel slide open. He'd met some easy bots in his time, but that had to be a record. Chalking it up to the fact that Wreck-Gar hadn't gotten any in a while, (mostly so he wouldn't have to admit Devcon was just that good) he began rummaging through his databanks. He knew that the nano-second Devcon's panel opened, he would want instructions and Kup planned to be ready. He didn't want to keep the bounty hunter waiting any longer than necessary. Sure Devcon was funny as sigma when he threw his little tantrums, but he nagged about them continuously afterwards and it wasn't worth the trade.

Devcon had heard that there were Cybertronian's out there who could open their panels at will. Rumor stated that they simply had to think 'panel, open'; and it would. However he'd never seen anyone do it and wasn't about to make himself look like an idiot trying. He had also heard that there was a way to do it manually by accessing the wires inside. That, to him, seemed unnatural and too damned kinky. It sounded to him like something your medic would do, and he wasn't into that kind of slag. So he would be stuck waiting on arousal to work its magic. He tried to focus simply on the feeling of bonding, hoping that maybe anticipation would take the lead. When that yielded no immediate response he pulled up image files of Kup on the counter; finger sucking and completely at Devcon's mercy...

Wreck-Gar began to feel uneasy and apprehensive as the seconds clicked by that his panel remained the only one exposed. He told himself that his two rescuers couldn't rape him, really, because he was offering it to them in a sense. He then silently clicked at himself for such a thought. It all boiled down, in reality, to facts. Fact One: Wreck-Gar had not bonded in years, so his body was more than ready. Fact Two: He'd also been miss-treated and neglected for years which made just about every pleasant sensation sexual. Fact Three: Wreck-Gar was injured. Fact Four: They were complete strangers and while Wreck-Gar was an open person, Devcon was not. Four facts. They made him feel a little more comfortable as he squirmed.

Kup's small smile turned to a frown as the action before his optics came to a stop. He knew that Devcon was being stubborn and thinking instead of feeling, and that Wreck-Gar was too shy, too shocked, or both, to take the lead. He felt a twinge of frustration and sighed deeply.

"You two aren't going to get anywhere if you don't start touching each other, for Primus's sake. Wreck-Gar he's about to save your mainframe, so show some adoration. And Devcon, you're about to be this kid's hero - play it up because I know you like the attention." Kup was only slightly surprised when he received absolutely no answer - he'd probably just embarrassed the sigma out of both of them. Maybe now though they'd get something accomplished.

Devcon had never wanted to scrap anything as much as he wanted to scrap Kup at that very moment. He'd almost forgotten that Kup was even there, but now he remembered that the old soldier would be watching the whole thing. He'd give him something worth watching then. He'd tear into that Wreck-Gar kid like a monster. He would ruin him. And all the while he'd be pretending it was Kup: Kup's green shine he was scuffing up; Kup's valve he was plowing into. His panel suddenly clicked open.

"Ha!" Devcon laughed, physically startling the Cybertronian beside/under him. "Now what?"

"We'll, I'm sure you know about that little cord coiled in the center of your piece. So what you need to do is feed the end of your cord into the end of Wreck-Gar's. His cord has to overlap so that the pressure of your energon being fed to him doesn't blast the connection apart."

"Gnikoj eb ot tog ev'uoy." Wreck-Gar moaned.

"No offense there, doctor, but isn't that going to hurt like sigma? Those cords are supposed to stay inside, and they most certainly aren't supposed to stretch." Devcon growled.

"It'll burn good, sure - but I'm sure the two of you can take it. As for the stretching, well, that just takes a day or two to repair, and it's more tender than outright painful. The cords just spring back into place when you're done."

"You ae i ou o eay." Wreck-Gar whined again. "Ae you ue i i oi o o?"

"Trust me - I've done this plenty of times before."

"And how exactly are we supposed to bond like that, Kup?"

"Your piece will be able to push his piece back and then just go on from there with that hole."

"h, 'v dn tht bfr; t h, t fls nc." Wreck-Gar admitted fondly.

"Other than that, Wreck-Gar just needs to relax, and Devcon, you've got to keep an eye on your energon levels. You don't want to give too much and put us back into this situation."

"Right." Devcon muttered through pursed lips.

Wreck-Gar tensed and told himself he had to stay quiet, he didn't want to embarrass himself further. It looked like both Kup and Devcon were viewing this in a strictly professional way, so that meant he could too. Of course he felt all that thinking shatter when Devcon's hands slowly returned to him. He shuddered as the bounty hunter gripped his hip joint, then brushed two fingers over the empty top opening which held Wreck-Gar's piece. The Junkion couldn't hold in a small moan as the same two fingers pressed inside, so gentle it was like they weren't even there.

"Pop it for me, Junkion." Devcon muttered, well aware there was no way he could say such a thing and not have it sound like he was talking dirty. He heard another noise escape Wreck-Gar, followed by a soft click, and then the Junkion's piece popped through. Devcon could not help but admire the piece as he took it into his hand - he was surprised at the size of the part, truth be told. He released the Junkion's hip and brought his other hand towards the piece as well. He felt Wreck-Gar whimper as he prodded the tip, feeling around with a finger for the tube.

Kup's optics flickered in frustration as his body told his central processor to open his panel with no success. He smiled and sucked on his bottom lip for a nano-second as Devcon found the tube and pulled it out a ways. The Junkion instantly clamped his hands on Devcon's arms and arched into the touch. The poor kid was so desperate for pleasure it made Kup whine. He knew they were just doing this to save the kid's function cycle, but he wasn't sure just how far the kid could convince himself that was all they were doing. It certainly didn't look like Wreck-Gar was viewing the situation as a matter of termination or function.

Wreck-Gar felt slightly ashamed of himself as he arched once more, rocking his hips in desire. He figured he would probably never see these two again, and that word of his behavior would never reach the Junkions, so if he gave in he could act as passionately as he wanted with no repercussions. He gave another unabashed moan as he felt Devcon shift to find his own tube. Reluctantly releasing his grip on one of Devcon's arms, he slid his free hand towards his own panel and began to finger the edges of his valve, arching further and whimpering.

Devcon bit back his own noise as Wreck-Gar began to writhe and whimper beneath him. He wanted this, he wanted it bad, and it wasn't just because he needed the energon. Devcon's lips became a thin smile as he realized he could have fun with this: plenty of fun. He winced slightly as he pulled out his tube, though not about to deny that something about it felt damned good. He focused his optics on both tubes and frowned - the openings were exactly the same size; how was he ever going to fit his inside Wreck-Gar's? He recalled Kup mentioning stretching, and gently prodded the tip of his pinky finger into the opening.

Kup's faceplate worked into a frown and he almost considered Devcon to tell him to be easy with the kid. But he knew it was beyond absolutely necessary, so he swallowed his guilt and told himself he'd make it up to Wreck-Gar later. The Junkion let out another moan of pain as Devcon continued to stretch his tube in preparation. The kid seemed to be handling it ok, though, he was now knuckle deep in his own valve and Kup figured that was really easing the pain. He thought back to two nights ago when he had switched for Devcon, and though he was in no hurry whatsoever to do it again, he knew that something that felt that good could probably ease a lot of aches and pains.

Wreck-Gar's core began thrumming low and strong as his energon depraved body wrestled with the pain of his tube being stretched and the pleasure he was coaxing from his own valve. He heard a faint alarm sound, telling him his optics and audios were now off-line, and would remain thus until his energon levels increased. He then felt all of his vents open full blast to relieve a heat he'd somehow been unaware of. He let out a deep huff of hot air, however, and could feel himself cooling. He made a soft yelp as Devcon removed his finger and began feeding in his tube. Wreck-Gar found he thoroughly enjoyed the sensation and arched upwards again.

Devcon let out a deep moan before he knew what he was doing as his tube slipped steadily inside of Wreck-Gar's. It was probably the oddest thing he'd ever felt, but it wasn't bad - on the contrary, it was quite nice. He felt the Junkion writhing beneath him, and figured this was it. He moved both hands to Wreck-Gar's hips and pulled gently to settle the kid under himself. The Junkion didn't resist at all, in fact he even wiggled down a bit to get himself into place quicker. The bounty hunter then paused for only a second more as he studied their position, then he rocked forward to press the tip of his piece to Wreck-Gar's, and began.

Kup was pretty sure the poor kid was gonna overload then and there, because he made such a noise the old soldier was sure he'd alerted the whole planet. From his angle Kup had a pretty clear view of what was going on, but Wreck-Gar wrapped himself so completely around the bounty hunter that when Devcon finally penetrated the Junkion, copper and blue meshed to a blur. The old soldier panted out another moan as his body continued to click urgently that his lower panel needed to open - NOW. He chuckled dryly even as his faceplate flushed with hot energon.

Wreck-Gar wanted to fold into a tiny ball and simply let Devcon swallow him. Primus. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt something so good. Devcon's piece pushing into his with so much force it pulled back into him, sinking further and further back as he was penetrated, only to immediately spring out again, hungry for more. He felt the paint on his back chip as Devcon's powerful thrusts pushed and pulled him along the floor. His hip joints fairly moaned in protest as Devcon's grip remained firm, spreading Wreck-Gar's legs as far as they would go. He couldn't hear the clang of metal against metal, but each time Devcon pushed inside he panted out a hot breath on Wreck-Gar's face, and the Junkion's imagination reeled at what the bounty hunter must sound like.

Devcon had about had too much of new and indescribable sensations, and was beginning to long for the kind of bonding he was used to. None of this virgin or piece-hole slag. Bonding was supposed to be hot and sticky, and while he wasn't about to stop because it felt so scrappin' good, the cold air around the hole felt alien and strange. He was, however, rewarded with the marvelous feeling of Wreck-Gar's piece as it throbbed and clenched, trying to hold back overload. He suddenly felt something akin to the sensation of a wire snapping loose- but nowhere near as painful. As he forced himself again into the tight hole, he felt the disruption of his energon flow begin.

Kup felt his own wires stiffen and knot in wanting as he listened to Devcon and Wreck-Gar. He kept trying to tell himself it was all to save Wreck-Gar's functioning, but all his processor wanted to see was two attractive Cybertronians, bonding only feet away. He felt the longing to join them increase as Wreck-Gar began making long, low moans of unabashed pleasure, and the voice was soon joined by Devcon as he grunted softly with each inward thrust. The old soldier tried to look away, but it wasn't long before his optics sought out the bonding pair again. He resigned himself to watch in agony, and smirked.

Wreck-Gar felt his central processor cut the connections to his limbs as Devcon continued to press into him. He could feel the energon start to move through his lower body, but as a precaution his central processor wanted to keep it isolated - just in case. The energon flow began to heat up his piece, and it made his stomach chamber churn softly. He began to feel the chills of pleasure course through him, making him shudder and moan. He felt his core temperature rise - and continue up. He tensed as his optics suddenly flared up into whiteness. He was flooded with nothing but pleasure as his body gave in and he overloaded, shouting as loud as he could.

Devcon smirked as the bot under him overloaded. Neglected or not that was slagging quick, and Devcon felt proud that he'd been able to work the kid up so fast. He did not have long to be smug, however, as his tube was forced to accept Wreck-Gar's fluid. He tensed up, then his optics flared wide and he leapt to his feet, snapping his connection with Wreck-Gar. He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, growling as a strange new pain seemed to freeze his central processor. He wasn't standing up right for long though because his tube suddenly snapped back up into his piece and had him doubled over in pain.

"Oh, slag!" Kup shouted from across the room, laughing. "I forgot - I forgot to tell you!"

"Wht - wht hppnd?" Wreck-Gar said groggily, as if coming out of recharge.

"Forgot to tell me what!?" Devcon half growled, half shouted.

"W-well, not really forgot - I - I just though the kid could hold out through the transfusion!"

"Out with it, old man!" Devcon snarled.

"You should probably have detached your - t-tubes before o-overload be-because that scrap burns like Sigma!" Kup tossed back his head and practically began vibrating with laughter. Wreck-Gar, seeming to understand that the joke was on Devcon, joined him.


	3. Chapter 3

Devcon let out a sigh and hit the autopilot switch before leaning back in his chair. He folded his hands behind his head and muttered low under his breath, more than fed-up with the noise behind him.

"-ninni bong." Kup prodded, his voice muffled; by what Devcon didn't want to know.

"Bah weep..." Wreck-Gar started, pausing to moan. "Hannarg peew... Ninni! Bong!" The last two words were little more than gasps.

"Mmmm, no- not quite." Kup purred, voice still muffled. "Bah weep..."

"B-bah w-weep..." Wreck-Gar hiccupped.

"Grannah weep..."

"Gr-rannah wee-oooh." Wreck-Gar's voice faded into a low moan.

"Ninni bong."

"N-n-n-"

"Would you two knock it off already?" The bounty hunter growled. "What the slag is that nonsense anyway?" He turned and let out a low growl of defeat. Wreck-Gar was seated in Kup's lap, straddling the old soldier whose faceplate was buried in the Junkion's neck. Wreck-Gar had turned to fix his optics on Devcon, but Kup appeared too preoccupied.

"Universal greeting, bounty hunter," Kup replied coolly, "it's a peaceful way to say hello."

"Haey." Wreck-Gar agreed quietly.

"And you're teaching drivel like that to him because you want him to stick out more?"

"No." Kup sighed, finally looking at the blue bot from over Wreck-Gar's shoulder. "I'm teaching him so he isn't tempted to greet new-comers like this." He smiled a little and indicated the Junkion's current position.

"Well you sure as slag don't seem to mind."

"Damn right I don't!" Kup laughed.

"Nyah nyah!" Wreck-Gar taunted before looking away. He rocked a few times in Kup's lap and began massaging his shoulders.

~Sounds like Devcon's jealous.~ Kup privately to Wreck-Gar. He powered down his optics, however, and began sucking on the main full line in the Junkion's throat.

~And tahw, exactly era we supposed ot od about it?~ Wreck-Gar back, though his tone was playful and intrigued.

~Oh, I don't know - I was just making an observation.~ Kup supplied, wincing as Wreck-Gar's hands found a sore knot of wires. ~Though, you never really did get to pay him back for saving your function cycle.~

~You have a tniop ereht, my friend.~ Wreck-Gar offered, turning to watch Devcon as he stared blankly out the window. ~You have yna ideas?~

~I might...~

Devcon let out another long sigh as he watched the stars go zipping past. He didn't understand why space travel frightened the slag out of half the galaxy. Space travel was a doorway to the unknown, and up here one was so completely at peace that everything else seemed to fall back into place. He jerked slightly as he felt a pair of hands slide around his waste, followed by a glossa on his lower armor. He refocused his optics quickly and stiffened upon seeing Wreck-Gar on his knees in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing, Junkion?" He panted.

"Bah weep, weep grannah." Came his nonsense reply and Wreck-Gar wiggled his optic ridges.

"He says he didn't get to thank you properly." Kup whispered darkly, directly into Devcon's audios. He placed his hands on Devcon's hips and smiled upon hearing the bounty hunter start.

"Y-yeah? Well, I don't know if he remembers what happened last time he got close to my piece, but I sure as slag do." Devcon growled. Unfortunately he seemed to be all noise and no shot, for even as he spoke he placed a gentle hand on Wreck-Gar's helm and thrummed his core.

Kup smiled, for it seemed like this was going to be easier than he thought. He tightened his fingers around the bounty hunter's hips and stepped into him, pressing himself flush to Devcon's back. He felt the bot tense, but his attention quickly returned to Wreck-Gar at his codpiece. Chuckling hotly, Kup tilted his helm forward and began blowing through the vents on the side of Devcon's helm.

Wreck-Gar powered down his optics and tilted his helm a bit into Devcon's hand, the fingers of which tightened lightly in response to whatever it was Kup was doing to him. He reached forward and placed his hands on the inside of Devcon's thighs, forcing the bounty hunter to widen his stance - which he did with only a small noise. The Junkion purred quietly through his vocals before flicking his glossa back out and proceeding to lick Devcon's lower armor gratuitously. He leaned into the act and used the full of his tongue, not just the tip, and brushed his nose and chin against Devcon's armor as he stroked the flat of his tongue up along the closed panel door.

Devcon could hear his internal warning system going off in the back of his helm, warning him that the two other mechs were lowering his defenses at an alarming rate, and that if he didn't snap out of it he would soon be at their mercy. He paused for a nano-click before turning off the alarms completely. He wasn't too worried, after all he had made Kup switch for him once already, and he knew the kid was no match for him. Not to mention the fact that they were thousands of miles from any planet on his ship and neither of them had any clue how to fly it. He was safe, for the time being, and able to completely give in and enjoy himself. He felt the condensation on his lower armor begin to cool behind Wreck-Gar's tongue and he shuddered involuntarily.

Kup pulled his helm away for a moment to glance at Wreck-Gar before bending down a little and deciding to pay attention to the delicious seam on Devcon's back which had yielded such brilliant results last time. He felt the bounty hunter stiffen in his hands, but he didn't hesitate, in fact he squeezed the joints at his fingertips tighter, and pressed his glossa roughly into the top of the seam. Devcon arched back into him, his lower armor connecting noisily with Wreck-Gar's faceplate. Kup simply smiled around his glossa and began to draw it down through the seam, slowly, attentively. The edges were jagged and sometimes sharp, but the heat that pooled out from the inner wiring just beyond made the old soldier's core thrum loudly.

Wreck-Gar paused for only a short second to rub at his forehead, which had clanged roughly against Devcon, but he was soon back on the job, so to speak. He could feel the bounty hunter's chassis vibrating slightly, and began to wonder exactly what it was that Kup was doing to Devcon to earn such an enthusiastic response. He began to trace his tongue along the edges of the bounty hunter's panel, and could feel it start to loosen. He smirked inwardly. It appeared Devcon was trying to hold out, probably still a little nervous about letting the Junkion so close to such a sensitive part of himself. Wreck-Gar decided to put his central processor at ease, and began to press his tongue slowly into the creases, humming as he did so.

Devcon bit back a snarl of defeat as the Junkion just kept going. His pleasure nodes were torn between the dangerous licks to his seam and the warm, prodding tongue at his lower panel. He only had so much self control, and with a slow moan he gave in and opened his lower panel for the Junkion, softening back into Kup's hands as he did so, feeling a good amount of tension released at the action. Now his body was seeking the attention, not trying to hold it back. He stiffened only slightly as he felt Kup's hands slide up his waist to his side, then up until they crept around to his chestplate and latched around him in a strange embrace as Kup continued to play with his seam. His knee joints began to feel weak as Wreck-Gar started in on the interlocking pieces hidden behind his lower panel, taking care to completely avoid his piece and valve.

Kup felt triumph closing in as Wreck-Gar tapped at his calf from between Devcon's legs, telling the old soldier that the bounty hunter had opened his lower panel. Phase one of their devious little plan seemed to have gone without a hitch. He slowly pulled his tongue back up from the bottom of the seam to the top and stood up straight, thrumming his core low and long. He then tightened his arms around Devcon's chestplate and pulled the bounty hunter back into him again. He rocked his hips slightly, pressing rough against the blue bot. He tipped his head forward to begin sucking on Devcon's throat.

"You know, we really are some of the most intricate and advanced life-forms out there." The soldier teased, making sure to keep his voice as calm as possible.

Wreck-Gar paused again as he heard Kup's voice, but remembering what the plan was, he wasted no more time. Processing the old soldier's words slowly, the Junkion began to swing his tongue around the inside of Devcon's valve. The bounty hunter tensed and tried to pull away from Wreck-Gar, just as Kup had said he would. He was stopped however, and even let a moan escape him as the Junkion cautiously pressed his tongue against the pliable walls playfully, huffing out a hot breath as he did so.

"Ah-and?" Devcon rasped in response, trying to play Kup's game. He wasn't sure what the two Cybertronians were up to, but he could tell they were working together against him now, and he was starting to regret lowering his firewall. The strategy was obviously meant to break him down, but to what end the bounty hunter wasn't sure. He was, however, a bit disappointed in himself as he realized Kup's planning would bring him down quickly. The thrumming against his back was making the edges of his seam vibrate and brush against each other, filling him with a strange kind of painful pleasure, and the kid between his legs - well, Devcon would never deny that that felt good.

~This won't take long at all, Wreck-Gar. So keep it up.~ Kup privately, then snickered and began stroking Devcon's chestplate leisurely. "And, I was just curious about just how much you knew about our direct interfacing capabilities?" He teased the bounty hunter, voice nothing but a purr to the blue bot's audios. He widened his stance a bit, shifting his center of gravity and waiting for his equilibrium gauge to catch up before he began focusing energy on his lower panel in preparation to pop it open at exactly the right moment.

"I-I know a-a lot." Devcon hissed, optics malfunctioning slightly as his body began to focus strictly upon other areas of his body. "I know e-enough." He finished, not sounding nearly as confident as he wanted to. He stiffened and smacked back into Kup as Wreck-Gar slipped his thumbs into the bounty hunter's valve, and moved his glossa to the top hole, prodding around as if searching for his piece. He stifled a moan and dropped his helm, core thrumming erratically.

Wreck-Gar responded by thrumming his own core twice, interrupting his humming in the process. He began to rub his thumbs in a semi-circle pattern along the opposite walls of Devcon's valve, his other fingers pressed delicately into the surrounding pieces. He tilted his helm in all sorts of different directions in an attempt to send his glossa deep enough into Devcon's top hole to find the tip of his piece. Just because it was hidden didn't mean it wasn't the most sensitive part on his body. He found his target and was rewarded with a loud cry from Devcon as the bounty hunter arched into Kup and his piece popped forward - directly into Wreck-Gar's mouth. He was stunned for a moment, having not quite expected such a reaction, but he decided to make the best of the situation, and began to suck gently on the cool object, receiving only a moan of approval.

"Oh?" Kup continued, voice deliciously deep as he slowly pressed one hand into Devcon's compliant midsection. "You didn't know about that little technique I showed you on Webworld." He pressed curiously, baiting. He rubbed his lower armor suggestively against Devcon's aft as the Junkion took full advantage of the open lower panel. He heard the bounty hunter begin gripping desperately at the kid's helm, and was slightly surprised as Devcon reached back with his free hand and began groping at Kup's shoulders. He felt his panel begin to respond slowly, and opened it as quietly as possible.

"I wo-wouldn't consi-sider that an in-interface technique, K-Kup." Devcon groaned, digging his fingers into the old soldier's back plate tightly and pulling him closer. "Th-that's for function cycle or t-t-termination situations oh-only." He kept on, even though he knew the more he talked the more he revealed he was playing right into Kup's hands. He felt the soldier chuckle and brush against his aft once more, revealing that he'd opened his lower panel. Devcon swallowed a smile upon realizing he was probably going to be switching in the near future. Rational thought was all but decimated, however, as Wreck-Gar continued to suck on his exposed piece, making the bounty hunter's legs weak and his inner wires knot and tighten in anticipation.

Wreck-Gar wrapped his agile glossa around Devcon's piece and began to slide it back and forth, pursing his lips around the base of the piece and humming louder than before. He slid the thumb of his right hand out of the bounty hunter's valve and slid the hand upwards to his midsection, kneading there gently. With his left hand he switched out his thumb for his two longest fingers, and began prodding pointedly at the valve walls. He was becoming eager to see how Devcon was going to respond to the final stage of Kup's plan, and the thought of such alerted him to the fact that his own panel had swung open, and was not pleased at being ignored. He studied his position in his central processor for a moment before pulling his hand off Devcon's midsection and sliding it towards his own lower panel, fingering the edges of his own valve.

"Really?" Kup sighed, sounding almost bored as he began to trace patterns along Devcon's chestplate, squeezing harder at his side. "I think maybe it's just because you don't have the correct know-how to handle a connection like that pleasantly." He suggested in a growl, pulling Devcon backwards so hard he dented his own chestplate. He released a soft moan and popped his piece, listening in satisfaction as it slid up against Devcon's aft.

"Did you know then, bounty hunter," he continued, voice just slightly starting to show his desire, though he was ten times more in control than Devcon, "that our whole lower panel interface is on a track?"

"Ah-a track?" Devcon gasped, rocking his hips forward into Wreck-Gar's fingers. He shook his head. "Wh-hat the sl-slag are you ta-ahlking about?" He was about to continue arguing when his body decided that the things Wreck-Gar was doing were far more important. His vocal components failed him as the Junkion's humming, coupled with the sucking, his tongue and those eager but unsure fingers, started a reaction he wasn't about to stop. He leaned onto Kup for almost complete support as his valve, hot enough to melt iron, finally began lubricating. He rocked his hips forward as it happened, hissing out a low moan.

Wreck-Gar's optic ridges rose in surprise as the bounty hunter finally began. That meant he was to put the next part of the plan into motion. He slowly pulled his mouth back and away from Devcon's piece to focus momentarily on the task at hand. He reluctantly pulled his other hand from his own needy valve and brought both to the now damp panel before him. He began spreading the almost silky lubricant around, paying special attention to the seams. He smiled at his handiwork as the lubricant began to drip down Devcon's thighs.

~You're up. I'm lla done down ereh.~ He commed to Kup, popping a wet finger into his mouth curiously as an afterthought.

~Good job.~ Kup snickered back. The old soldier slowly powered down his optics and began to slide the hand he had gripped on Devcon's midsection down. He felt the bounty hunter stiffen in response to the wandering hand, but Kup knew that Devcon's central processor was so focused on his lower panel right then that he had the blue bot completely at his mercy. He smiled a wicked smile and slipped his hand between Devcon's legs from behind, bringing his other hand down to brace the bot by his hip.

"Here," he cooed, pressing two fingers deep into Devcon's valve, "I'll show you." Without the slightest bit of hesitation the old soldier jerked back on the bounty hunter's valve. The whole panel slid backwards with ease until locking into it's new position. It had slid far enough back to almost start up Devcon's aft, but stopped just low enough to permit Kup entrance from the back.

Devcon's shout of surprise echoed around the ship before fading into Kup's smug chuckling. The bounty hunter tried to regain composure but his faceplate was scarlet, his panel was throbbing and his core was thrumming loud enough to drown out the beeping of the autopilot. He sucked back a moan as the Junkion began shifting under him. At least now he knew what they wanted.

~You're a-a scoundrel..~ He commed meekly to Kup.

~I could say the same to you.~ Kup sighed, brushing his piece teasingly against the entrance of Devcon's valve.

Wreck-Gar repositioned himself a little further under Devcon and made himself comfortable. Now seated on his aft instead of his knees he felt his joints relax and his core began thrumming again. He stretched his left arm out behind him, palm on the floor, and dropped the other back down to his own burning valve. Running his fingers around the rim he leaned forward a bit and took Devcon's piece back into his mouth. It was an odd thing to do, or so it seemed to him, but he enjoyed having something to occupy his mouth.

Kup could only tease for so long before he had to give in and pleasure himself. Taking hold of both of Devcon's hips he rocked forward in a powerful thrust. His cold piece was met immediately with wet warmth and pressure. He kneaded his fingers against the bounty hunter's waist and twisted his own just slightly, brushing the tip of his piece into giving valve walls. The old soldier had bonded with plenty of males and females alike, but there was a different kind of tightness to a male's valve. He wasn't quite sure how to explain it, but he knew he liked it.

Devcon's faceplate reflected a crippling pleasure as Kup pulled out slowly before plunging back in. The feeling of being penetrated from behind was so strangely intimate that the bounty hunter quickly logged the idea away for later use. His arms hung tense at his sides for a few nano-seconds before he realized he had to do something with them. He brought them up quickly and grabbed hold of the Junkion's helm, almost holding him to his piece affectionately. That sensation was akin to penetration but the wetness was different, thinner and cooler than the sticky valve lubrication. Devcon would need to remember this as well.

Wreck-Gar attempted to look up at Devcon, intending on giving him a 'what are you doing?' face, but with the bounty hunter's hands so firmly on his helm, he couldn't crane his neck enough to do so. He fell back into a pattern of sucking roughly on the piece, then stopping to circle his tongue around the tip as he traced his fingers the same way in his own valve. He wasn't sure why the addition of the piece in his mouth made him thrum so hard, but it did just that, and he could feel his overload nearing.

Kup strained to keep back a laugh as Devcon's helm tilted until it was resting on his shoulder. It appeared the bounty hunter was quite used to switching as well - maybe there was some credit to his claims. Despite the rather smarmy intentions behind his actions, Kup couldn't keep himself as a distant participant for long, and soon wrapped his arms across Devcon's chest and pulled him as close as possible. He tipped his own helm forward and pressed his mouth to Devcon's throat, humming as he continued at a steady pace.

Devcon, being a lone traveler most of the time, took great pride in the fact that he knew himself better than anyone ever would. He believed that no-one could surprise him and use his body against him because he knew, better than they, what he was and was not capable of. However it appeared that the unconventional methods of Kup and Wreck-Gar were slowly unraveling that long-known faith in himself. His central processor was reeling and pleasantly ripping itself apart as it attempted to focus on one part of his lower panel more than the other, but each time it seemed to make up its decision, something happened and its attention was torn once more. He felt his lower wires suddenly begin to knot, and in a last ditch effort to try and find a focal point, his system ran into overload.

Wreck-Gar, unfortunately, had not thought this far into the process, and was understandably quite surprised. He shot backwards so quickly that his one supporting hand was unable to keep him upright and he hit the ground hard. His optics flickered for a moment, the circuitry tangled from the hard blow to the back of the helm, and he began to work the strange fluid around in his mouth. It had no taste, really, but a strong texture that almost mimicked one. It was rubbery and smooth, and somehow both a liquid and a solid at the same time. His optics finally powered up into a steady shine and he reached up to rub at his helm tenderly.

Kup started as he heard Wreck-Gar hit the floor, and winced as Devcon stiffened in response to his overload. The old soldier slowly lifted his helm and powered up his optics, focusing them in on Wreck-Gar, sprawled and rather disoriented on the floor. He smirked a bit and felt Devcon squirm in his arms. He stood up straight and regarded the back of the bounty hunter's helm with a strange expression.

~What's gotten into you?~ Kup muttered distractedly, optics blinking out as his body began to wonder why he had stopped his thrusting. His piece was still nestled within Devcon's valve and it ached for overload.

~You uh- ever try and keep going after overload?~ Devcon muttered back, a slight wince in his voice. He felt his circuits and wires begin to loosen and relax, and a sudden exhaustion swept over him. His valve began to ache and he pried himself away from Kup, stepping over Wreck-Gar's legs to lean against the wall for a moment. He powered up his optics and clicked his tongue at the expression Kup was giving him.

"What?" He panted, reaching down to try and snap his lower panel back into place. "It-it's not my fault I-I couldn't keep going... You two snuck up on m-me." He groaned as the pieces slid forward and snapped into place once more, before covering up with a soft click. He narrowed one optic scope, realizing he was still being glared at like the enemy, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm going to recharge." He snarled, then turned and walked away.

Wreck-Gar frowned and pushed himself up to his elbows, watching Devcon walk away with a frown. He kind of understood where the bounty hunter was coming from, after all they had indeed snuck up on him, and attempting to continue bonding after one mate had overloaded was, to say the least, uncomfortable, but his snippy attitude made it hard for the Junkion to sympathize with him. He heard Kup sigh deeply and turned his optics towards the old warrior, noticing with a twinge in his lower wires that the Autobot's lower panel was still open.

"Well, how do you like that." Kup muttered, hands on his hips. "We were just trying to be friendly."

~Kind of hard to leef sorry for the yug when he acts ekil that.~ Wreck-Gar muttered in agreement, still on the floor.

Kup nodded in agreement, but raised his optic ridges in smug surprise as he turned to help the Junkion to his feet. He paused and knelt down; enjoying the confused look he received as Wreck-Gar had obviously been expecting to be helped upwards.

~Looks like we're on our own then...~ The old soldier commed suggestively, wagging his eyebrow ridges. Wreck-Gar chuckled at him and pulled Kup a little closer.

"Bah weep graanah, weep ninni bong!"

"Bah weep grannah is right, my friend." Kup chuckled, allowing the Junkion to pull him to the floor. He slipped one hand to Wreck-Gar's shoulder blade and brought the other up to cup his face. He tipped his helm forward until his forehead touched Wreck-Gar's, then pressed his hips down and entered the Junkion. It was sweet satisfaction. The old soldier moaned deeply.

Wreck-Gar accompanied Kup's moan with his own, and powered his optics back down. His core quieted down and started a low, content rhythm. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been penetrated in a conventional way, and his chassis was thrilled at the sensation. Kup's piece was still warm from Devcon's valve, and it made Wreck-Gar feel better to know that he wouldn't have to hold out at all because Kup would probably not last much longer anyway. He felt himself throb slightly as Kup shifted to pull out.

Kup fell into a slower, less forceful rhythm, bracing himself with one arm. He slid the other hand around to support the back of Wreck-Gar's helm, not wanting to slam it into the ground more than it had already been. He slowly flickered his optics off and matched the Junkion's thrumming with his own. Wreck-Gar was much more welcoming, warmer and oddly comfortable when compared to Devcon. Kup supposed a bot's personality chip directly affected certain parts of their bodies; the chip did double as a function coordinator, so it made sense. He let out a short gasp, feeling his lower wires tighten in anticipation.

Wreck-Gar suddenly latched onto Kup, throwing his arms around the Autobot's back. His legs locked up, his spark pulsed brightly, his valve tightened and he let out a low growl as he overloaded. The overwhelming bliss lasted for only a few nano-seconds, but it carried him into Kup's overload. He tilted his helm back into Kup's hand and purred at the sensation, smiling wide as the soldier finished and collapsed atop him.

"Ba~ah weep." Kup chuckled.

Wreck-Gar kept his faceplate blank, hard almost, and held a hand out to stop his fellow Junkions from going any further. His rather rough faceplate was now adorned with a long goatee and his frame was strong, broad and durable. He crossed his arms over his chest, under the large barrels which jutted out from the metal, and continued to stare down the new arrivals to his planet - A blue bounty hunter, a green Autobot, a pink femm-bot, a little yellow Autobot, and a heavily suited human.

"Um," the pink femm-bot started, seeing no-one else make a move. "We-uh-"

"Hang on, Arcee," The green Autobot sighed deeply, stepping forward and meeting optics with Wreck-Gar. "I've got this covered."

"Marvelous." The bounty hunter snarled. "You're the one responsible getting us into this mess in the first place, and you expect us to trust you to negotiate with the natives?" He pushed the green bot aside and stepped up to Wreck-Gar himself, looking up at him with a snarl. He put his hands on his hips and narrowed his optic scope in response to the calculating look he was given.

"We demand passage!" He started, ignoring the noises of disapproval the others made behind him.

Wreck-Gar cocked his helm to one side, regarding the bounty hunter coldly. He heard his Junkions skittering about behind him, anxious and eagerly awaiting their leader's command. He caught a small smirk from Kup, and couldn't hold back any longer. Thrusting his hand out he grabbed Devcon's lower panel roughly and then, beaming, said:

"Bah weep grannah, weep ninni bong!"


End file.
